


Danny Likes Being Choked and Vlad Figures it Out

by the_ghostwriter96



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Choking, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, as a kink, trans!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ghostwriter96/pseuds/the_ghostwriter96
Summary: The title says it all. It's about 13,000 words and most of them are smut. Danny is trans.





	Danny Likes Being Choked and Vlad Figures it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before- so go easy on me!

A fiery, pink ectoblast caught him in the abdomen, sending him spiraling down into the fountain below. Water spilled over the now-broken edge, soaking the concrete and creeping toward the grass, and the spray at the top had gone lopsided, raining down on him. Great, now he was getting his ass handed to him, *and* he was soaked. As Plasmius came toward him from the sky, he pushed himself up, his shoulder throbbing from the blow. He charged an ectoblast of his own.

Neon-green flew through the air, but the villain dodged it easily and then swooped down and, before Danny had a chance to react, grabbed the teen by the throat. Danny’s hands shot up immediately, prying at the fingers that grasped his neck. In the seconds before Plasmius literally threw him across the park, his face began to warm and he stifled a gasp. Then, he hit a tree and fell to the ground, pained from the impact but relieved by the distance it had put between him and the other halfa.

No one was there, at least. That was a plus. It was late, well past two in the morning and despite having school the next day, Danny was out trying to stop Vlad from… well, whatever it was he was doing, causing trouble in the late-night-slash-early-morning.

“My, my, Daniel; you’re off your game. Hardly a challenge at all, in fact.” Plasmius smirked from where he floated about ten feet in the air, arms crossed and lips pulled in a smirk.

“Look,” Danny snapped, rising up off the ground and rubbing at his cheek. Ectoplasm dribbled out from a cut on his jaw. “I’ve had a long day, and the last thing I need tonight is-“

“I’d hardly even call this a fight!” Plasmius cut him off, floating slowly closer. “Come now, I *know* you can do better than this.”

Danny backed away as the other ghost came nearer, keeping at least a few feet between them at all times. Plasmius was being *extra* physical tonight, grabbing fistfuls of his jumpsuit between punches, kicks and ectoblasts, and worse was when he grabbed him by the throat and *squeezed*. Every time, every single time it sent a white-hot jolt through his body that settled just below his stomach in a pool of heat. Even through the stinging cuts and scrapes, the muscle aches and dull, throbbing bruises, it took his mind to bad places… places that he was usually able to avoid, except sometimes in his dreams, or occasionally in the shower after a long fight.

“Running away? I didn’t take you for a *coward*.” Plasmius sneered, drawing back a hand. Danny dodged the blast that followed and chanced flying closer, just long enough to land a punch on his stupid face and fly away again- but he didn’t have the chance. The older halfa caught his fist in a crushing grip, and caught him (again!) by the throat with his other hand.

He ran them into the ground as Danny fumbled and pried at his fingers, until they landed *hard* against the grass with Danny’s head and back taking the brunt of the landing. The force made the grip around his neck tighten and press down harder, tearing a sound from Danny that was started as a grunt of pain but halfway through turned into something that made his entire face erupt with color and Plasmius’s red, glowing eyes widen.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Plasmius just stared down at Danny with wide eyes and lips parted in surprise, and Danny lay still, too frozen in his humiliation to remember that he could easily phase through the ground and disappear from the situation, instead squeezing his eyes shut to avoid the look on Plasmius’s face. Seconds ticked by, with the bigger halfa over the teen, his knees on either side of Danny’s legs, one gloved hand holding his weight up from the ground, and the other around Danny’s throat.

Then, he closed his mouth and- with an unreadable expression- tightened his grip on Danny’s throat. The younger ghost involuntarily let out a strained whine and his eyes snapped open. He didn’t actually *need* to breathe in this form, but he couldn’t stop himself from taking a small, slightly raspy breath that sent another jolt through his body and straight to his groin. It was a familiar feeling- it was something he often did to himself with one hand while touching himself with the other- but it was also unfamiliar in that it wasn’t *his* hand, *he* wasn’t controlling the pressure. The heat that gathered below his fluttering stomach was intensified by the fact that it was Plasmius over the teen, looking down at him.

In this form Plasmius was without pupils, so Danny couldn’t tell where exactly he was looking, but when Danny reached up and wrapped his fingers around Plasmius’s wrist the ghost’s head lowered for a moment before rising up again. Even though he couldn’t see where he was looking, he could *feel* the eyes on his and it made him squirm where he lay, pinned by his throat in the grass.

“I’m- I-“ Danny stammered, his voice hoarse from the pressure of Plasmius’s hand. This was bad. Really bad. The older ghost would laugh at him, mock him, tease him- that was a given. But then, he might *never* fight him again, or *worse*, he might use this as a tactic and Danny really, really couldn’t handle that. “Please…” He began again, the beginnings of humiliated tears stinging his eyes and nose, but he didn’t know where he was going with it and he just drifted off.

Even in the dark of night, Danny could see the ghost’s jaw set, as though he’d clenched his teeth together and then the grasp tightened around his neck and before he could stop himself he moaned, back arching up off the ground even as he raised a hand to clamp over his own mouth. Then Plasmius chuckled, a low, menacing sound that made Danny shiver as he lay once again flat against the ground. The blue-skinned ghost let up on the pressure, his hand sliding up to grip Danny’s jaw instead, painfully tight between his fingers and digging into his cut, but still, Danny didn’t phase from his grasp to fly away. He wasn’t thinking clearly anymore, his mind clouded by heat.

His desire to get away was now conflicting with his desire to see where this would go.

“You’re quite full of surprises, Little Badger. Tell me,” He folded his arm against the ground so that he was closer, only inches away from Danny’s face. “Is this why you’ve been running away from me?” His voice was so *deep* and Danny’s eyelids fluttered as the other halfa’s breath ghosted his lips.

His face, already hot, felt like it was on fire at this point and he knew that Plasmius could see his blush, even in the dark. He turned his face away only to have it roughly turned back until he met those bright, red eyes. His brain stuttered for a moment, struggling to catch up with what was going on until he realized he’d been asked a question.

“I just- I didn’t want you to know,” He managed, weakly, and the fingers that held his jaw returned to his throat suddenly and *sqeezed* until Danny’s hips twitched and he groaned a breathy groan. There was a heat between his legs and, even more humiliated now, he realized he was wet. “F-fuck.” He hissed, hoarse. That was all it took? Pathetic.

“And why not? What were you afraid of?” He asked, his tone smug as usual but it wasn’t snide, it wasn’t mocking. And, Danny realized, it sounded strained. “Tell me.”

When he didn’t answer right away, Plasmius pressed down harder and Danny brought his legs up and his knees together to try and combat the familiar ache that was starting between his legs. “*God*,” Danny gasped, curling the fingers of both hands into the grass on either side of him. “That you- that you would…”

“That I would what, Daniel?” Suddenly the hand was gone and an embarrassing, desperate whine tore from Danny’s throat. Plasmius seemed to falter, but quickly gathered himself and he shifted. He bumped Danny’s legs aside with his own and moved until he was settled between the teen’s legs, leaning over him with a hand resting on his stomach. Danny, too busy trying to calm himself down, hadn’t answered. “Tell me.” The older ghost said again, and somewhere in his cloudy, overheated mind, Danny realized there were fingertips tracing his lips.

“That you would be disgusted.” He finally replied, once the question registered with him. “Or laugh at me.” There was no point in denying it, now. That it was Plasmius that was affecting him, specifically. He’d seen Danny shiver at his voice, he’d seen him react so- fervently to his touch. “Or use it against me.” *Or*, he thought, but didn’t say, *avoid me.*

“If I’d known this was all it took to have you,” Plasmius asked, fingers grazing over Danny’s chin, over his throat, down to the edge where his jumpsuit began. “I would have done this ages ago.” There were no reassurances that he wouldn’t laugh, that he wouldn’t use it against him, but there was no mocking so at least Danny had that going for him.

Even more, the way the halfa had said “have you” made Danny’s hips twitch again. His tone, the strain to it, like he was having difficulty keeping his voice steady- this wasn’t his usual proclamation of wanting Danny as his protégé or- as something he hadn’t said in a while- his son. This was heated, it was wanting. Never in a million years would Danny have thought his forbidden, inappropriate thoughts of the halfa were reciprocated and now that he knew, his body moved of its own accord.

He reached upped with both hands, tangling his fingers in long, black hair, messy from their fight. He bent his legs at the knees and pushed himself up, grinding once against the older ghost’s lower-half and breathed a satisfied laugh when he got an almost pained hiss in reply. Plasmius shoved him back down and then, with unexpected force, kissed him hard.

It was a messy, starved kiss, with teeth clicking together accidentally and biting at his lower lip and a tongue that was in his mouth before he knew how to respond. He was startled, and it took him a few seconds to return the kiss. When he finally did, he matched the vigor with ease, hungry for something that he’d thought out of his reach for so long. He ran his fingers through Plasmius’s hair, then curled his fingers to grab fistfuls of it. When he pulled, Plasmius groaned against his mouth. Smirking through the kiss, Danny pulled again, harder; apparently, he wasn’t the only one ‘full of surprises’.

Though they didn’t *need* to breathe, it seemed that out of habit, both of them were gasping and panting with every break of their lips. Large, rough hands ran up his clothed sides, grazing over his chest. Then one lay beside Danny’s head, propping the man up as he leaned away and the other went to the zipper on the front of Danny’s jumpsuit. At the tug and the metallic sound of it coming undone, Danny’s eyes snapped open and he caught Plasmius’s hand with his own.

“Don’t-“ He stopped himself short when the older halfa jerked away from him as though he’d been burned. At first, Danny thought he was angry, but he didn’t *look* angry. His eyes were wide and he was suddenly tense. His cool had dissolved, but only for all of about for about five seconds before he blinked and had gathered himself once again.

Though his face was flushed and his hair was a mess, his pompous, stuck-up demeanor returned. He barked a laugh that Danny figured was supposed to sound mocking, but only came across as forced. “Having second thoughts?” He asked, sneering, but Danny felt like it was a real question- or that, at least, it deserved a real answer.

“No.” Danny breathed, and to his relief, Plasmius seemed to relax a little. “I just- um, we’re in public,” He had made up the reason behind his protest, but it was a really good point anyway.

“Ah, yes. Always a good boy.” Plasmius, Danny was sure, rolled his eyes. “Public indecency is a crime, I suppose. Even ghosts must have standards.”

Beneath the two, the ground began to glow a painfully bright, blinding pink and for a split-second Danny felt like he was falling- and then they were in a dark room, and he was lying on top of something soft with Plasmius still between his legs. He blinked rapidly, and as his eyes adjusted to the light he took in the room around him: it was a bedroom, with dark shapes of furniture around the room and a canopy above the king-sized bed they were lying in the center of. Plasmius had opened a portal, and they fell through into what Danny assumed was his bedroom.

Well, Danny hadn’t expected *that*, and now he didn’t know what to do. He gasped as Plasmius leaned in, licking across the cut he’d gotten on his cheek, and let out a sigh when he pressed warm, soothing lips to it just after. He pressed his hands to Plasmius’s chest over his clothes, feeling his muscles through them and god, they were firm and hard like he’d imagined, but after a moment the clothes seemed to change beneath his hands. It was an odd tickle against his skin, and then he realized he was touching a suit. Vlad’s suit. The man had changed forms.

Lips grazed Danny’s ear and a low, deep murmur made him shiver. “Change,”

He obeyed, without a second thought. Rings erupted from his waist and cast the room in a bright, white light as his form changed from Phantom to Fenton, and then it was dark again.

“Good.” Vlad kissed his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth and then his lips. This time, it wasn’t a bruising, fiery kiss. It was soft, though it quickly deepened as Vlad’s tongue ran across Danny’s lower lip and the teen parted his lips. He met Vlad’s tongue with his own, and then- in a moment of bravery- nipped the older man’s lip.

Vlad gasped from the sudden pain, and then groaned, *growled*, deep in his throat and the fire was back and it was all-encompassing. Vlad, with the hand that wasn’t being used to keep his weight off of Danny, held the teen’s hip in a bruising grip, pulling him up until his ass rest on folded legs and pressed their groins together. Danny let out a cry as the older man rocked his hips forward, but the sound was quickly swallowed.

The kiss was broken as Vlad moved his mouth to work Danny’s neck instead, kissing and sucking and biting at the flesh there and Danny was barely coherent enough to say,

“Don’t leave marks.”

Vlad just hummed an irritable hum against his skin, but when he returned to his task he was gentler.

Danny realized with a start that this man, the same man that had no problems going at him in a fistfight, hitting him with ectoblasts and all-around just beating the shit out of him, was the same man that didn’t seem to dare do something *now*, like *this* that Danny didn’t want. Like he didn’t want to hurt him, in this way, and if Danny could actually think straight maybe he’d be questioning that or maybe he’d be relieved by it. As it was, he just dug his nails into the layers of clothes that covered Vlad’s back and closed his eyes.

This time, it was the man’s fingers dipping beneath the hem of Danny’s shirt that made the teen panic. The rough skin of his fingertips slid across his stomach, up toward his chest and Danny squirmed- both because it tickled, and because this could turn bad just as quickly as it had gotten good, and for the second time, he caught Vlad’s hand and the man paused, panting lightly against the crook of his neck. Then he leaned back enough to look down at the boy; his eyes were glowing red, still, and Danny wondered if his own were green in the same way. At least he could see his pupils now.

Or maybe that wasn’t a good thing, because now, they were burning into his own eyes. Scrutinizing him. “Daniel,” Vlad began, slowly. It was like it took him effort to speak, or maybe it was an effort to keep his irritation out of his voice. He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and when he opened them again the glow had dulled slightly. “Is this far enough?” He asked, after a moment, like it had taken him time to think of the right thing to say.

Danny didn’t answer right away, still trying to catch his breath, and also trying to think of some way to explain. “Are you-“ He stopped, and then blurted it out. “Are you gay?” When he finally asked, though, he felt like the question sounded clumsy and strange, and when Vlad just stared at him he felt even warmer. Danny covered his face with his hands. “I mean, are you like, bi, or gay, or…”

“I suppose I would be bisexual,” Vlad answered, finally, but there was an unspoken question to the words.

That was a good sign, at least. “Do you know, like,” His voice was muffled by his hands, and just how many times was he going to say ‘like’ before the night was through? He felt humiliated all over again, stammering like an idiot. “About- um…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. The word ‘transgender’ had never really applied to him, in his mind. It made it into a *thing*, when he didn’t want it to be. He was just a boy, and that’s all there was to it, no other words or labels needed- except in cases like this, where he was forced to explain.

Now, Vlad’s confusion was evident both on his face and in his tone. “Whatever it is, Daniel, I’m sure that it’s fine.” His sexual frustration was evident, too, both against Danny’s thigh through both of their pants, and in his voice. The older man took Danny’s wrists in one hand and pulled his hands from his face.

Danny looked at him, and then squeezed his eyes shut. “Ihavebreasts-“ He spoke quickly, forcing it all out at once. “-andIdon’thavea- a dick.” He finished, shakily, and braced himself for- for what? Shock, anger, repulsion, bigoty. But none of it came.

In fact, nothing came at all, and after seconds of silence drew out, Danny opened his eyes to find Vlad staring down at him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t seem particularly surprised, but then he blinked, and asked, “What?”

And Danny groaned, and if Vlad wasn’t holding onto his wrists he’d be hiding his face again. “I don’t have a- a dick.” He repeated, slower, clearer this time. “And I have breasts.”

For another moment, Vlad didn’t say anything, and then he let out a sigh. Danny couldn’t tell if it was relief, or annoyance. “I’m surprised that I didn’t know that by now.”

“Nobody does.” Well, almost nobody. “Except for Sam and Tucker, and my-“ He was about to say ‘parents’ when he thought better of bringing up his mom, in this situation.

Vlad let go of his hands and leaned in, running his fingers through Danny’s hair as he brushed their lips together. And that was all on the subject; Vlad deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue across Danny’s teeth and shifting to push his hand up Danny’s shirt, again. He let his hand rest, fingers splayed over the teen’s stomach for a moment, and then pushed it up and over the fabric of his binder. And then further up still, until his hand came through the neck of Danny’s shirt and wrapped around his throat.

He squeezed, lightly, and when Danny’s hands came up to dig his fingers into Vlad’s arms he squeezed a little tighter. Danny let out a raspy whine, his hips jerking automatically and pressing their groins together again. Even through his jeans, Danny could feel how hard Vlad was, but from what? Danny had barely touched him. Aside from choking him (oh my god Vlad was choking him and it wasn’t the fight-kind of choking) they had only kissed. But when Danny moaned a wheezy moan, and he could hear Vlad’s breath catch before he rocked their hips together, and then he realized something.

Vlad was as turned on by the fact that it was Danny, as Danny was by the fact that it was Vlad. This was mutual, the older man felt the same way, he wanted this too, he was *starved* for this too. Danny turned his head to break the kiss and then sat up, his ass sliding off Vlad’s lap and onto the mattress. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side somewhere, out of sight, and then raised his arms.

“Pull it up from the bottom,” He instructed, and Vlad curled his fingers beneath the bottom edges of the binder and did as he was told. It took a couple of tugs, but when it was finally off, Danny took a deep breath- the kind of breath you only take after having your chest compressed for a long time- and then let out a sigh before fisting Vlad’s hair in one hand and bringing him in for another kiss.

Both of Vlad’s hands settled on his hips and made their way upward, squeezing him with his fingers every so often as though to check that he was still there, that he was still tangible. Up his hips, over his waist, across his ribcage and then they paused, hesitating at his chest. Danny, ducking his head against Vlad’s neck, placed a hand over the man’s and moved it hesitantly over his breast. Without guidance, the other hand did the same and as Vlad kneaded and touched Danny kissed at his neck, and sucked lightly at his skin.

Vlad breathed a content sigh, dragging his thumbs lightly over Danny’s nipples and making the squirm where he sat. “You’re so responsive, Daniel.” His voice was absolutely husky. The teen had never heard him like this before, completely devoid of smugness or sarcasm or bitter, biting words. Just full of want.

Danny, mimicking what the man had done earlier, lightly bit the flesh of Vlad’s neck and smirked when it earned him a gasp. He’d never done this before, never gone this far before- he wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Making out, he could handle, getting a little handsy, he could handle, but anything beyond that was a mystery to him. He was too embarrassed to say so, after already springing so much on the older man. And besides, he’d seen and read enough porn to know the gist of things.

“How long?” He asked, pushing Vlad back to work on peeling off his suit-jacket.

“What?” Vlad asked, helping Danny slide the jacket off his torso. It fell back onto the bed, and Danny started fumbling with his tie.

“How long have you wanted me like this?” He clarified, struggling to untie the damned thing until Vlad reached up and removed it with ease. It joined the growing mess of clothes strewn about the bed and floor.

“Too long.” He said simply, and Danny wondered if he meant that in a ‘I’ve been suffering’ kind of way, or a ‘Since you were young’ kind of way, and then decided he didn’t really need to know and put it out of his mind.

He made quick work of the buttons of Vlad’s shirt, exposing his chest and his silver hairs that were coarse to touch when Danny ran his hands over them. Vlad let him, shrugging off the button-up behind his back before returning to his position of gripping Danny’s hips. Vlad shifted the two until he was sitting with his back to the headboard, legs outstretched with Danny in his lap and then he paused.

Vlad caught his eyes and Danny froze, like a deer in headlights at the look on his face. Flushed, apparent even in the dark, with loose hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and heavy eyes that were full of- lust. Lust, and want, and it was for Danny and god, he had no idea it could be like this, his dreams and imagination didn’t even come close to the real thing.

His briefs, at this point, were uncomfortably wet and it took a lot to avoid squirming in his discomfort. “What?” Danny asked, finally, feeling self-conscious by the older man’s intense, heated stare. “You’re creeping me out, Fruitloop.”

“All this and it’s only now that you find me creepy?” Vlad smirked, and then said, “I’m attempting to calm myself before I pin you down and ravage you completely.”

The words sent a jolt of arousal through him, and he suppressed another whine. It was embarrassing, how noisy he was turning out to be, but if it was really weird Vlad probably would have teased him for it. “I didn’t realize that was a problem.” Danny grinned, feeling oddly confident by the effect that he’d had on the man so far.

For a brief moment, he thought that he’d said the wrong thing; Vlad’s breath audibly caught and he stilled, but then his eyes fell shut for a moment. Then they opened, catching Danny’s gaze again. “You’re tempting me, Little Badger.”

“Duh- that’s what I’m trying to do.” Danny wiggled his hips, just enough to ground down against Vlad’s hardness and the grip on his hips tightened to painful. “What’s the problem?”

“I’d like to make this last.” He said, after taking a moment to breathe. “Go to the edge of the bed and lie down, with your legs hanging over the side.”

Danny had an idea of what Vlad was planning, and he suddenly felt shy- though he did as he’d been instructed, slowly climbing off of Vlad’s lap to take his place at the side of the bed. He laid there, still aside from his uneven breathing while Vlad made his way to the side of the bed, too. He slid off of it, into the floor where he knelt between Danny’s legs, pushing them wider apart. He made quick work of pulling off his shoes, and peeling off his socks. Then, he reached up, fingers playing with the button of Danny’s jeans for a moment before tugging them halfway down the teen’s thighs.

Nerves got the better of him and he sat up, clutching at his pants as though to keep them on. Vlad’s eyes were glowing again when he looked at him, waiting to see what Danny had to say. The younger boy let go, leaning back onto his elbows.

“Sorry,” He said, nervously, and it must have been apparent in his voice because Vlad seemed to hesitate.

“Is this alright?” He asked, and Danny wanted to- to say yes, and to cry, and to curl up in an embarrassment-ball and die. He’d never heard Vlad sound like *that*, either, and there was something different in his tone that made Danny warm in a new way.

This wasn’t the Vlad he knew, aggressive and snobby and violent and a jerk. This was a considerate, patient, understanding Vlad and it was a completely new side of him. Danny swallowed, and nodded his head.

Danny lifted his legs up to let his jeans come down the rest of the way, and then they were gone, tossed away somewhere and Vlad was nuzzling his cheek to Danny’s thigh. His beard was scratchy, almost itchy but not quite and not unpleasant, either. He watched, holding his breath as Vlad moved his face closer to the space between Danny’s legs, pressing kisses and nipping at his skin on the way. He was tracing the inner-crease of Danny’s thighs with both thumbs, just barely dipping into his grey briefs as he did. The teen couldn’t help but squirm, both trying to move away because holy shit, this was embarrassing and weird, and because this was making it hard to breathe. No one had ever come so close to touching him there. Hell, not even *he* touched himself there, that often; extendable shower heads were a godsend and it was easier to pretend he had a dick that way.

And then his briefs were being tugged down his legs and he lifted his ass off the bed to let them. He was naked, feeling more shy and more exposed and more vulnerable than he ever had before- and it was in front of, and thanks to, his arch-enemy. His nemesis. A villain, a bad guy! What was he doing? He was-

One long, slow lick from his hole to his clit broke his chain of thoughts and he was further embarrassed by the high-pitched moan that somehow came from his own throat. He squirmed away, twisting his hips to get away from the prodding tongue but Vlad had looped his arms beneath Danny’s thighs and held him still.

“Is this-“

“It’s embarrassing, it’s- gross,” He tried to explain, but his brain was overheated and he was having trouble forming sentences.

“It’s *divine*,” Vlad argued. “You’re delectable. Heavenly.”

That somehow made it worse, and Danny laid back on the bed completely, covering his face with both hands.

“Is this okay?”

“You don’t have to keep asking.” Danny said once he could speak, his voice slightly muffled. “I’ll tell you if it’s not. Just keep doing whatever unless I say ‘stop’.”

Vlad didn’t answer, just immediately went back to licking the heat between Danny’s legs. The teen couldn’t stop squirming, even with the man holding his legs still. His hips jerked and occasionally rocked, and when Vlad sucked at his clit Danny moaned and reached down with both hands and caught fistfuls of silver hair. His breath was coming in short, shallow pants, and heat was building up below his stomach- and then Vlad’s tongue was *inside* of him and his legs came together, pulling Vlad closer and kind of squeezing his head on either side but the man didn’t seem to mind; he was busy, lost in his activities.

Every time Danny made a sound, Vlad would dig his fingers into Danny’s thighs, almost like it was involuntary. He moved with Danny when he twisted his hips or pushed them forward, and when Danny accidentally pulled his hair he groaned, the only pause as he ate Danny out.

Danny’s breath quickened and he let out a stream of ‘ah’s and ‘god’s and then filled the air with the sound of choice expletives, tightening his grip in Vlad’s hair. He barely managed to get it out, “Vlad- Vlad I’m-“ before his inner-walls spasmed and he covered his mouth with one hand to muffle a cry that was somewhere between a moan and a scream. He rocked his hips with every wave of pleasure, riding out his orgasm on his arch-enemy’s face.

It was only when Danny stilled, chest heaving with each breath that Vlad pulled away. Danny watched him, lazily, trying to piece himself back together. Vlad wiped the corner of his mouth with his fingers and then *licked his fingers*, tasting Danny while holding his eyes and the teen would have whined if he hadn’t been so tired.

“You could be a porn star with the sounds that you make.” Vlad said, and Danny covered his face for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “But then, I would have to share you.”

Danny peeked at him, then. That was… possessive, and kind of weird. “Don’t be weird.” Danny admonished, bringing his legs together as he sat up. He was still sensitive, and every movement reminded him of the fact.

Vlad just hummed, standing up from the floor with a wince, like he’d been sitting there for too long. Danny scrambled back on the bed to make room as the older man crawled up, and then toward him. Vlad caught him by the ankle and pulled across the blanket. He positioned himself until he was over Danny, with one arm supporting him and the other resting on his bare waist. “Would you like to keep going?” He asked, and Danny balked.

“Duh, obviously, you haven’t…” He drifted off, eyes darting down between their bodies to see Vlad straining against his slacks. That had to be painful, and yet he’d made no move to do anything about it.

“Daniel,” Vlad began, speaking carefully. Like he was trying to make sure he didn’t say the wrong thing. “I’m quite content just having been able to touch you. To taste you.” He added, making Danny’s face heat up. “If you’ve had enough for tonight, I wouldn’t-“

“No.” Danny cut him off, and brought a leg up between Vlad’s, rubbing it against the tent in his pants and forcing a low grunt from the man. His noises were animalistic and raw, and Danny felt a twinge of arousal just from that alone. “I want to keep going. I want to… touch you.” He sat up, making Vlad lean back, moving until they were kneeling on the mattress in front of one another. “Can I?” He asked, his fingers moving to Vlad’s belt buckle.

The man nodded, but his eyes had fallen shut and he’d yet to open them. “Yes,” He breathed, and Danny fumbled with the belt. He was having a hard time with his hands weak and trembling, so he phased it through Vlad’s slacks and tossed it off the bed. Vlad helped him pull his pants down until they, too, joined the clothes on the floor. Vlad wore black boxer-briefs, stretched tight over his erection that was... bigger, than Danny had expected. Any semblance of confidence that he’d had before was gone at the sight, and even more so when he really regarded Vlad’s body for the first time.

Vlad was hard, muscled and angular where Danny was soft. He obviously worked out, something Danny had never thought about before, and then it made sense why he always seemed to have so much strength over Danny in their fights. He was *strong*, he was *built* and he clearly worked for it. After so long that Danny didn’t touch him, or speak, Vlad opened his eyes. Immediately, he frowned, reaching out and resting his hands on the teen’s waist.

“You don’t have to. Don’t feel obligated.”

“I *want* to, I’m just…”

“You look frightened.”

“No.” Danny said, trying to sound reassuring. “I’ve just never, you know, with a guy,”

Vlad tensed for a moment, eyes flashing red as he paused to take a breath and Danny couldn’t decide if it was a good pause, or a bad one. If maybe he’d said something he shouldn’t have. That wasn’t even the whole truth- he never did anything with anyone, guy or not, but suddenly he was glad he decided not to share that.

The older man reached out, gently taking one of Danny’s hands in his own. He pressed it against his cock and let out a heavy sigh, eyes falling shut once more. “Like this,” He said, his voice sounding strained as he shaped Danny’s fingers around the bulge in his underwear and stroked himself up and down. Danny took over, stroking him through the fabric and just taking a moment to take it all in. To get used to the feeling of hard, hot arousal between his fingers. He brought two fingers up over the top of Vlad’s dick and felt a small, warm wet spot. Precum, he realized, having learned about that years ago in sex ed.

He went to tug Vlad’s underwear down and then gave up, phasing them off- it was quicker. Vlad’s length hung freely now, weighed down by size and blood rush, and Danny ran his fingers from the base to the tip before gaining the courage to take it back in his hand. Now free from the bindings of boxer-briefs, Danny could wrap his fingers around it fully. It was different than he expected, hard and solid, but still flesh. He stroked him slowly, carefully, not sure how tight to hold him or how fast he was supposed to go.

Vlad’s breathing was labored, and when Danny glanced up he regretted it immensely. The older man was looking at him, at his face, his lips parted and his eyes darkened and he was just- *sexy*, and seeing that, his expression and his heavy gaze studying Danny’s face like it was *the most* incredible thing he’d ever seen, was too much. Danny felt warm under his gaze, and he knew he was wet again.

Both in an effort to match what the older man had done, and to hide his face, Danny scooted back on the bed and got down on all fours. He took Vlad’s cock in his hand and let the tip poke his lips, smearing them with precum. He stuck his tongue out to taste it, hesitantly; it was sticky, and salty, but otherwise it didn’t taste like much. He stuck out his tongue again, this time licking a stripe up his shaft- only for a hand to find its way to his hair and pull him closer. For a second, his face was pressed against Vlad’s stomach with his dick caught in between, and then the man let go and rest his hand on Danny’s back instead.

“I apologize,” Vlad said, shakily.

Danny didn’t reply, just took Vlad in his hand again and wrapped his lips around his head. Above him, Vlad hissed, his nails digging into Danny’s back but otherwise didn’t move. Danny opened his mouth wide and tried to take more in, but Vlad interrupted.

“Your teeth,” He murmured, and Danny pulled back.

He tried again, this time using his lips to cushion his teeth as he lowered his head and took Vlad’s cock into his mouth. He couldn’t even get halfway down, but Vlad was moaning as though he’d done something wonderful and his hand was on Danny’s head again. He pulled back up, and then went back down, setting a pace for himself. The hand on his head just sat there, didn’t push his head down or fist his hair like Danny had done to Vlad- something he appreciated, because it was hard enough to focus on doing this without gagging. He didn’t need added distractions.

He used his hand to stroke what he couldn’t get in his mouth, something he’d seem them do in videos late at night or when nobody else was home. He was just starting to really get the hang of it when the hand on his head cupped his jaw instead, and pulled him up. A string of saliva connected Danny’s lips to Vlad’s length and he blushed when Vlad looked at his face and groaned.

“How far?” Vlad asked, strained and breathless. “I’m about to cum, I need to know.”

“How far?” Danny repeated, confused and somewhat dazed by his own arousal. He’d thought he was spent when Vlad ate him out before, but now he was dripping down his leg.

Vlad swallowed, grazing Danny’s neck with his knuckles and causing the boy’s breath to hitch. “How far would you like to go?”

Oh, god. In his dreams, he had a dick, and he’d never dreamed about penetration- but in the shower, sometimes, or every once in a while in bed at night, he would think about it. How it might feel. Would it hurt? Would it feel good? Would it turn him off completely, and trigger his dysphoria? But Vlad had eaten him out, had licked him and sucked him there, and that had felt amazing.

“Uh,” His mind went blank when he tried to answer, scared and excited and just generally overwhelmed.

Vlad smirked, and when he spoke, he was teasing. “And only earlier tonight were you tempting me to have my way with you. Are we suddenly shy, Daniel?”

Danny frowned at that, because yeah, he was, and this was all a lot and his brain was lagging behind. “If you laugh at me, I’ll leave.”

“I won’t.” Vlad insisted, pulling Danny closer with a hand to the back of his neck. He locked their lips together briefly, pressing gentle kisses to them, and then he licked at the inside of his mouth and Danny wondered if Vlad could taste himself on Danny’s tongue, like Danny could taste himself on Vlad’s. Vlad turned, pressing his cheek to the teen’s. “Tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything.”

“Will it hurt?” Danny asked, so that he wouldn’t have to really answer out loud, and Vlad breathed. His breath ghosted Danny’s ear and sent a shiver up his spine. He was covered in goosebumps, in spite of his sweat and burning-hot, ever-heating body.

“It might. I’ll be careful. I’ll go slow.” He promised, dancing his fingers down Danny’s ribs, down his waist and then back up again. “If it hurts, I’ll stop.”

This, coming from the halfa that beat the shit out of him on a regular basis. But this was different, somehow. Separate from their fights, from that violence. Would this change things? Would they still fight? He was almost afraid to think that they wouldn’t- because if they didn’t, wouldn’t that be it? That was their common ground, the only time they saw one another. Danny was the hero, chasing Plasmius, the villain. What would happen if that wasn’t the case anymore? Would they just go separate ways, and that would be that?

“I’ve never…” Danny tried, but he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but it was obvious without being said, anyway.

“Let me be your first.” Vlad asked, almost pleading as he pulled back to look into Danny’s eyes. “I’ll make it so good for you.”

He just nodded, and let himself be laid back against the bed. Vlad positioned himself over him, back in the same position that they’d been in several times that night already, with Danny’s legs on either side of him. Only now, he was naked, and his sex was exposed. Open to the air, and to prying, blue eyes. Danny closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to see the way the other man looked at him, and jumped when a hand touched his chest. He focused on feeling, and breathing and staying calm as Vlad played with his breasts, dragging a thumb over his hard nipple. This was something he did on his own, but it was *so* different to have someone else doing it. He felt more sensitive, it was more intense.

There was a shift on the mattress and then Vlad’s lips pressed against Danny’s jaw, and then his neck, and then his collarbone and then- something hot and wet enveloped his other nipple and he gasped. This, on the other hand, was completely new. He could feel Vlad’s tongue, feel the graze of his teeth and his warm breath as he sucked Danny’s breast. He stopped, only to move to the other and give it the same treatment. The cool air against his hard, wet nipple was a foreign feeling, bordering on unpleasant.

The hand that had been kneading and massaging his breast had moved when Vlad’s mouth took over, now making it’s slow way down his abdomen and Danny couldn’t help but squirm because he knew what was going to happen, and he was nervous and it was still all kinds of embarrassing and he was almost *scared*. But when Vlad slid a finger between Danny’s lips, he rubbed his clit and it was hard to be embarrassed when something felt that good.

He heard himself gasp and Vlad shifted, keeping one hand between Danny’s legs, playing with his clit and he kissed him. Gently at first. Soft, sweet kisses between Danny’s gasps and he was struggling to breathe. The kiss deepened, slowly growing more heated until it was passionate and hot, fervent, the way it had been earlier. Danny was distracted, trying to keep up and match Vlad’s pace while also trying to hold still from the ministrations between his legs and then that part stopped and a finger pressed against his opening. Before he had the chance to overthink things it had slipped inside him easily and he turned his head, eyes snapping open when Vlad curled his finger. Danny cried out, surprised by the electric pleasure that had come, and uncertain of whether he liked the feeling of having something inside of him.

Vlad slowly, carefully withdrew his finger almost completely, and then slid it back inside and god, holy shit, the wet noises were more embarrassing than anything else that had happened that night and he had to choke back a whine. He realized that he’d been holding his breath and let it out, shaky and heavy. Vlad, since Danny had turned his face away, pressed kisses to his neck instead. Wet, open-mouth kisses and occasionally suckled at the skin there, too. All the while, pumping one of his digits in and out of him.

He hadn’t really adjusted to the feeling yet when Vlad withdrew his finger completely and then returned with two. It was a stretch that Danny had never felt before- not exactly unpleasant, but unfamiliar and he still wasn’t sure about it. Then, Vlad curled his fingers again and Danny breathed a moan, arms coming up on their own to wrap around the man’s neck and pull him closer.

As Vlad scissored his fingers, sliding in and out of Danny’s hole, his teeth grazed his flesh between his neck and his shoulder, but they didn’t bite down because Danny had asked him not to leave marks. He wanted to feel it, then, and what was a little more skin to cover up? He’d already have the bruises and the cuts and scratches to keep hidden. So what if he added a little more to the list?

“You can…” He didn’t know how to say it without sounding ridiculous. “You can leave marks.” His voice was coming out shaky and weak, and laced with lust and tonight was a night of firsts, because he’d never heard himself like that before. “Just not where I can’t cover up.”

The pain was sudden and startling, teeth sinking into the flesh by his shoulder and at the same time he curled his fingers again and Danny couldn’t hold in a whimper. Vlad set to soothing the offended spot immediately, pressing kisses to it before lowering his mouth to the fat of Danny’s breast, closing his lips against his skin, and sucking *hard*. Danny hissed through his teeth, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Vlad’s hair. At some point, Danny didn’t know when, it had come completely loose from its ponytail and now fell freely, framing Vlad’s face and spilling over his shoulders.

Another finger joined the other two and this time, the stretch was uncomfortable and Danny instinctively wriggled his hips away from the feeling. It was automatic, he was moving on impulse now, too heated and stimulated to think things through. Even when Vlad left his breast to his collarbone, the spot where he’d been stung a little and Danny knew there would be a hickey there. The older man set to make another, and then another, all across Danny’s chest and down his stomach.

Danny adjusted, eventually, to the feeling of fingers inside of him, but he still wasn’t sure it was something he liked. Before he had the chance to figure it out, they had left him; he keened at the feeling of being stretched with nothing there, but then Vlad had shifted, spreading his legs apart further and lowering himself down on top of Danny. They were close now, nearly chest-to-chest and Danny’s legs were almost uncomfortably far apart.

Vlad’s breath was labored, and uneven, and Danny’s was shaky and shallow. His eyes were bright, casting a red glow over the teen’s face and body in the dark and he almost begged him to close his eyes. To keep it dark, so that he couldn’t see Danny’s flushed skin and gone expression and just *all* of him. He went to hide his face but Vlad caught his wrist, pinning it (gently) to the bed. His fingers were still wet, almost sticky, smearing Danny’s own juices on his arm but he didn’t care. He was anticipating what was coming next, both with unease and a nervous excitement.

Vlad kissed him, briefly, on the lips, and then on the neck and then he pulled back again. He met Danny’s eyes, and held his gaze even as he reached his free hand between them and positioned himself at Danny’s opening. Danny sucked in a breath; this was really it, this was really happening. It was real, something that he’d imagined and fantasized and got off to but always seemed like just that. Fantasies, imaginary. And now it was happening, and he was about to be *fucked* by his *enemy*, and there was no taking that back once it happened.

“Relax, Daniel.” Vlad’s voice was soothing, in a weird way. Gentle but commanding, and Danny obeyed when he realized he’d tensed up his entire body. And the head of Vlad’s cock made its way inside. The feeling was different from his fingers. It was hotter, and harder and bigger. He could feel every inch of him sliding inside his hole, slowly becoming enveloped by Danny’s inner-walls. He pulled his hand free of Vlad’s grip and hid his face behind both hands, reminding himself to keep breathing, to stay relaxed as Vlad entered him.

Danny was quiet and still when Vlad was finally fully inside him, adjusting to the stretch (and god, was there a stretch) and the slight, stinging pain. He was used to pain. He was used to bruises and cuts and even broken bones, but that was different. That was violence and fighting, where he knew what he was doing and he was confident that he could do it. He could push away his nerves with sarcasm and witty banter and (bad) jokes. But this kind of pain was different, because there *was* no masking his insecurities with jokes and puns. He could hardly think straight at all, let alone form a coherent, flippant remark to make this less… what it was.

And he was *vulnerable*, in a way that he had never been before, with someone that he never expected to be that way with. There was a small part of him that was still waiting for laughter, or rejection or disgust because that was typical of this man. That was expected from him. But there was a bigger part of Danny that had accepted that this wasn’t the same as that, that this was different, and that he was safe.

He made a sound between a whimper and a moan behind his hands, his entire body trembling as Vlad pulled out of him almost entirely before pushing back in again. Slowly, at first, carefully, like he was testing the waters or maybe he was waiting to make sure Danny was okay. Vlad had gone completely silent, and after a moment of this, of Vlad moving in and out of him at a steady, easy pace, Danny peeked between his fingers at him.

“You’re exquisite.” The man breathed, catching his eyes. “This is beyond what I dreamed it would be. You are.”

Danny opened his mouth to scramble for a reply but he was cut short when Vlad rocked his hips, a little harder, thrusting into him instead of the slow push from before. He liked that. Danny really, really liked that.

He felt hyper aware of his hands suddenly, where they were balled into fists between the two, so he splayed his fingers against Vlad’s chest. Feeling his muscles, his warmth, the coarse, curly hairs. Running his hands up and down his chest, fingers catching at his nipples now and then as they went.

Vlad just watched him as they moved. His eyes followed Danny as he bounced slightly with every rock of Vlad’s hips, fingers tracing his jawline and touching his chest and running through his hair, like he couldn’t decide what he wanted to do the most. Finally, he leaned an arm against the bed beside Danny’s head and laced his fingers gently through the teen’s hair, and with his other hand he began kneading and touching Danny’s breast. He lowered his head until their foreheads were touching and then stayed that way, staring intently into Danny’s eyes as he moved, until the teen felt overwhelmed and turned his face away. Then, the man lowered his mouth to Danny’s neck, instead, pressing gentle kisses there.

They stayed like this for a while, until Danny decided that this pace was almost torturously slow. He wasn’t brave enough to verbally say what he wanted, so he reached up, tangled his fingers into Vlad’s hair, and tugged as though to bring him closer- the resulting jerk of Vlad’s hips tore a broken cry from Danny’s throat and Vlad stopped moving completely, pulling back enough to see his face. There was concern in his expression, eyebrows drawn together and lips parted in a question of “Are you alright?” that Danny didn’t give him a chance to ask.

“Don’t stop,” He managed, his cheeks feeling aflame. “Please.”

Vlad obliged, worry fading from his features, replaced by the heated one that seemed to want to burn holes through Danny. He had picked up the pace, every thrust threatening to pull cries from Danny that he fought to stifle. Danny, knowing now what to expect, pulled his hair again and gasped at the hard, sudden jerk that drove his body into the mattress. He moaned, trembling, and his hands left Vlad’s hair to claw his back in an effort to bring him closer, to bring him deeper and Vlad obliged that too. He thrust harder, burying his face in Danny’s neck, inhaling him. Danny reached a hand down between them to play with his clit, heat pooling in his stomach and causing his hips to jerk. He pressed his head into the mattress, closing his eyes as he felt himself drawing closer to climax.

Vlad let out a strangled groan at the sight, hips stuttering briefly before resuming pace. “I could cum from that alone.” He said, his voice hoarse. Danny didn’t- couldn’t- look at him. “Just from watching you touch yourself.”

Danny let out a breathy whine; the words sent sparks of arousal through him, and he was on the edge, so close. “Keep talking,” He begged, raising his hips to meet each thrust of Vlad’s. “Vlad, please,”

“You’re so tight, so hot around my cock,” He lowered his voice, pressing his cheek to Danny’s to that his breath ghosted the teen’s ear as he spoke. “You’re flawless, sent from heaven to destroy me. You’re mine,” He breathed, and when Danny let out a small “Ah!” he continued. “You’re mine. I’ve made my mark on you, claimed you, I’ve filled you with my cock and you’re *mine*.” The words themselves would have been alarming if he’d been in the right mind to think, but then Vlad moved a hand to Danny’s throat and squeezed it, applying just a slight pressure, but that was enough.

Danny frantically locked his legs around Vlad’s waist, letting out a stream of “Oh god”s and “Fuck”s that quickly devolved into nothing but a final, uninhibited moan as he came around Vlad’s cock, his inner walls spasming and squeezing the man. Vlad rocked his hips fast and hard, almost desperately as the teen below him lay panting and dazed. Then, with a grunt, he buried himself to the hilt, pinning Danny against the bed as he came. Danny could feel it, hot and spilling inside him, and if he wasn’t so exhausted, that would probably be enough to get his juices flowing for a third time.

Vlad gave a final, weak thrust, and then stilled on top of Danny. They laid there for a moment, each halfa panting hard, chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breaths.

Danny was still gone, still dazed even after his breathing had returned to normal, and even while the older man slowly slid out from between his legs. With him, semen spilled out, dribbling down to the blanket beneath him and Danny cringed at the feeling. When Vlad moved off of him, he brought his legs together, sitting up with his knees to his chest.

The older man stood at one end of the bed, naked. Danny watched him move about the room, searching through clothes until he found his boxer-briefs and went pull them on. Danny watched, but made no move to get dressed himself. Made no move to do *anything*, really- now that the cloudy, alluring heat of arousal was fading, he was left with the reality of what just happened an uncertainty of what to do next.

And the silence from Vlad was unnerving, jumpstarting scenarios in Danny’s head that made his stomach drop to the floor; what if Vlad told him to leave? What if he went on, acting like this never happened? The word ‘used’ ran through his mind, but he brushed that off, feeling silly. That would imply this was more than just mindless lust. More cum spilled out from him. It was a weird feeling, not exactly unpleasant, just new and strange. He almost felt sore, now that everything had stopped. Only a very faint, dull ache was left where Vlad had stretched him out.

Finally, Danny climbed down from the bed, finding his briefs at his feet; but when he picked them up, they were still wet (and now cold) at the crotch and he dropped them back to the floor. Vlad was at a vanity table against the far wall, tying his hair back up in a messy, higher-than-his-usual ponytail. The fact that he’d gotten up so soon and so suddenly made the teen uneasy, too. Like it was done and that was the end of it. And it probably was. What else was there to do? To say? But still, he found himself lingering, stalling for time as he walked around the bed gathering his clothes.

He blushed, and looked away. “It’s rude to stare.” He mumbled, and as Vlad came toward him he instinctively backed away. The older man caught his arm to keep him still.

“You seem upset.” Vlad observed, resting his other hand on Danny’s waist. “Surely you’re not having regrets already?”

Danny couldn’t read his expression, but his tone was pompous again. Back to normal, apparently, and that was comforting in a way. He knew how to talk to Vlad when he was like this. “Not yet.” He answered, honestly. “But you can’t pretend this isn’t, you know, super weird.”

Vlad smirked. “You didn’t seem very concerned with that before.” He teased. “In fact, you were quite enthusiastic-“

“Stop.” Danny pulled his arm away from Vlad. He raised his clothes to his chest to hide it, becoming more and more aware of his own nakedness as time went on. As he began to cool down, the room was getting chilly. “Don’t make it worse.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Vlad said, feigning innocence. Danny grinned, ducking his head.

“You’re such a frootloop.”

The man just hummed. “You’ll want a shower, I’m sure. Come, Daniel.” He turned on his heel and made his way to the door with Danny in tow. Vlad led the teen down the hallway (to a door three down from the bedroom, Danny counted, so that he could find it again) and reached inside, flipping on the light.

No longer hidden by the darkness of the bedroom, Danny had to resist the urge to hide his body. Instead, he brushed by Vlad into the bathroom and started to shut the door, but Vlad caught it with his arm.

“I’ll be in a guest bathroom.” He said. “And then I’ll be in my room, if you’d like to meet me there.”

Danny nodded, and this time, Vlad let him shut the door. He leaned his back against it for a moment, thinking. ‘If you’d like to meet me there’, giving him the option to leave if that’s what he wanted to do. He didn’t *know* if that’s what he wanted to do, though. Now that it was over, he was abashed at the things he’d done, the things he’d said, and the sounds he’d made. And the things that *Vlad* said… he couldn’t unhear it all, couldn’t forget the heated, sensual way that he’d said those things. Could he really face the man after all that? Would he ever be able to fight him again without remembering what had happened on this night?

He pushed away from the door, and went to the shower to turn on the water. The bathroom was huge, and white with golden faucets, drains and handles. There was a closet with a sliding door, and then another door that Danny assumed led to a toilet, since there wasn’t one in the room with him. Instead, there was a sink on a counter that took up an entire wall, a shower with glass doors, and a large tub that looked like it had water-jets. This was probably the fanciest bathroom he’d ever been in.

As the water warmed, he went to put his clothes on the counter- and froze at his reflection. Between his neck and shoulder, there were teeth marks. *Teeth marks*, and some of them had broken skin and crusted with dried blood. He remembered Vlad biting him, but he didn’t remember it being all that painful to leave a mark like that. And then, god, over his breasts and chests and even on his stomach there were purple-ish hickeys. He ran his fingers over them absently, stunned by his own disheveled appearance. His hair was a mess, especially in the back where his head had rubbed against the blanket. His lips were bruised.

Finally, he tore his eyes away, found a washcloth in the closet, and then stepped into the shower and shut the glass door. It was spacious, with plenty of room to move around without bumping into the walls like he did at his own house. Danny made quick work of washing his hair (with expensive-looking, scentless shampoo), and then wet the washcloth and gently cleaned the bite by his shoulder. It stung to touch, and he knew it would hurt when he wore his backpack to school, and even when he moved his shoulder wrong. It would be a constant reminder of Vlad until it healed. Somehow, Danny felt like that was the point.

First, Danny washed his face and down his body, and then, finally, turned his attention to the fluids that had begun to dry between his legs. This was the absolute worst part; cleaning the outside *and* inside of his body. It hadn’t really dawned on him that Vlad had… *inside* him, until it came time to clean there. They hadn’t used a condom. His parent’s awkward talks about ‘safe sex’ and ‘use protection’ had gone out the window when it finally came down to it.

He rinsed his body quickly and then, finished, got out, toweled off and pulled on his jeans and his binder. It was a black one that, if you didn’t know what it was, looked like a crop-top tank-top. Wrestling that thing on was a struggle, especially with damp skin, but he felt better when he couldn’t see the bite, or most of the hickeys.

He would still have to keep a shirt on around his family, but that was nothing new. He’d have to do that anyway, to keep the bruise on his back (courtesy of Skulker) hidden. He tousled his hair with the towel, and then dropped it in the hamper he saw in the closet. On the counter, there was a brush and a comb, so he picked up the brush and ran it through his hair a couple of times until he was satisfied that he looked somewhat decent.

He picked up his shirt, but didn’t put it on; it was steamy and gross in the bathroom, and he hated the feeling of clothes on his damp skin. The jeans, even going commando, and his binder were bad enough. And then, he had to make a decision. Go back to the bedroom and face Vlad, and maybe talk about what had happened (what was there to say?) or transform and fly home. He walked, barefoot to the door, and realized that he’d left his socks and shoes in the bedroom. That made his decision for him.

He made his way down the dim hallway, counting the doors between the bathroom and Vlad’s room, and then stopped in front of the door clutching his shirt to his chest. He suddenly felt mousy.

What was there to say? What would happen if he stayed? But then, what would happen if he left? He didn’t want to think that they’d never see each other again. That Vlad might stop luring him out as Plasmius, or that he might avoid Danny over this. He invited the teen to stay, so surely that wouldn’t be the case? But if he did stay, if they did talk, what direction would it go in?

What if this became a… thing? Something that they did, as in, more than once? He was feeling so weird about it now that he wasn’t sure he could handle doing it again. Now that his mind was clear, reality was stark; he had slept with a villain. A bad guy. But god, it was better than his fantasies had ever been.

Danny phased through the door and the light was on, but the room was empty. Now that it was bright, he could see the furniture that had only been shapes in the dark. Tall, darkwood Victorian-style furniture with carved, fancy edges. The bedposts had intricate designs carved in them, all the way up to the canopy top. The bedspread was a dark greyish color, with darker, diamond patterns.

He laid his shirt on the edge of the bed, and picked up his socks to stuff them in his shoes, then put those neatly on the foot of the bed. The blanket, he realized, was clean. It had been changed. By Vlad? Or did he have, like, a maid or something? The thought of someone else in the mansion made him cringe, because what if they had heard him? But the odds were that someone else was here, because there was no way Vlad cleaned this entire place by himself.

Sitting down on the bed, back to the door and feeling awkward, he wished that he’d brought his phone when he left that evening. He hadn’t, though, so he passed the time by studying the paintings that hung on Vlad’s bedroom walls. Flowers, ponds, etc… boring, with fancy frames that matched the furniture. He laid back on the bed, arms spread out on either sides and stared up at the canopy.

His body was tired and he was still kind of sore down there, but his nerves, his anticipation for Vlad to come back made his heart race. He closed his eyes, but he couldn’t relax and didn’t doze off despite his exhaustion. He just laid there, trying not to overthink everything that had happened (trying not to think about it at all) and waited.

When he heard the door open he sat up, keeping his back to the door and his eyes on the floor. He was almost afraid to turn around and look at the man. Afraid of what he’d see on his face, or afraid that he would say something weird or mocking or- well, there were a number of reasons. Mostly, though, Danny was just embarrassed, and didn’t want the man to see that and tease him.

“Your hair is still wet.” Was all that Vlad said, condescendingly. He walked by the bed to the wardrobe, still naked, and Danny watched his back as he dressed. Grey sweatpants, and a black t-shirt.

Just before he pulled the shirt over his head, Danny noticed glaring, red scratches on his back, near his shoulders. It took him a few seconds to realize that *he* had done that, and he looked down at his nails, wide-eyed. He didn’t even think they were that long! He wondered if it hurt, and then the man turned around and caught his eyes. Only briefly, before Danny looked away.

“If you don’t mind my broaching the subject,” Vlad began, and Danny braced himself. “And I’m not entirely sure how to word this,” He moved closer to the bed, but the teen still couldn’t bring himself to look up. “Your school only knows you as Daniel, correct?”

Danny crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously. “Yeah. Only my family, and Sam and Tucker know.”

“And this is something you do because…?”

That was a hell of a question. It figures that Vlad, the multi-billion-dollar genius, CEO of multiple companies and inventor/scientist wouldn’t even know anything about this. But still, he had called him ‘Daniel’ and (jesus christ) referred to him as ‘god’ at one point, instead of ‘goddess’. Even in his cluelessness, he was respectful.

“Because I’m a guy.” Danny replied, after a moment. Vlad didn’t say anything, and Danny squirmed, still too afraid to look at him but uncomfortable without any sign of what he was thinking. “I just do.” He added. “I guess I don’t know why.”

The bed beside him sank down as Vlad sat. “I see.”

“I know you’re into like, being evil and stuff, but could you do me a favor?”

“What’s that, Daniel?”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” Vlad promised, and Danny felt a tension leave him. “There’s one more thing we need to discuss.”

“Great,” Danny deadpanned, dropping his hands to the edge of the bed, running his fingers over the fabric on the side. Soft, and silky, but he could feel the patterns sewn into it.

“I’m afraid that I got…” Although he was speaking in his usual, talking-down-to-everyone-else kind of way, Danny could hear that he was uncomfortable. “Carried away.” And for a second, Danny felt the rise of panic in his chest- did he regret it? But Vlad continued, and the teen relaxed a little. “I didn’t mean to finish inside you. I apologize.”

Danny laughed a nervous, awkward laugh before he could stop himself. “It’s okay.” In a way, it was kind of *hot*. At least, it made him hot to think about. “And I don’t think I can get- you know- pregnant or anything, so it’s okay.” And the fact that Vlad felt bad about it (or at least felt the need to apologize for it) was oddly nice.

“Is that so?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Danny said, glancing at him and then glancing away again. The man’s expression was blank. When he wasn’t scowling or in the middle of sex, he was infuriatingly unreadable. But there *was* something wanted to bring up- it was just hard to actually talk about it. He felt almost *ashamed* for getting off to the things Vlad had said to him, about Danny being ‘his’, about having ‘claimed him’.

“I understand.”

Before he had the chance to bring it up, he felt the man shift and then there were fingers in his damp hair, carding gently through and Danny tensed. If Vlad noticed, he didn’t react. He just kept running his fingers through his hair, nails grazing Danny’s scalp. After a few beats of silence, Danny mentally scrambled for something to say to break it. He could feel Vlad’s eyes on him, but his own remained burning into the floor. His hand slid from Danny’s head, over his binder and down his spine. He shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin. His heart was pounding again, hard in his chest like it was trying to break through.

“You’re so responsive.” Vlad said, dragging his fingertips up and down the part of Danny’s back that wasn’t covered. His tone held intrigue, and curiosity. “Have you always been?” And, behind that question was another, an unspoken, “Or is it just for me?”

That was a difficult question to answer, because he never really did anything before now. What little he had done- making out, groping over clothes- had never been like this, though. So searing hot, a heat that seemed to take over his mind and guide his actions, to make his decisions for him. He had never fantasized, or dreamed about someone like he did Vlad, either. Even Sam, when they were going out. He liked her, but even his inappropriate thoughts of her were never as intense. But to actually say that out loud, to Vlad himself…

“No.” He replied, finally, digging his nails into the bed to suppress the urge to hide his face.

Vlad didn’t answer, instead leaning in to touch his face to Danny’s, lips against his cheek and then against his jaw. Danny’s breath caught in his throat and he turned his head away. To get away, or to expose his neck, he wasn’t sure. Vlad pressed a kiss to his neck, his breath hot over Danny’s chilled skin. The hand that wasn’t rubbing up and down his spine rested on his thigh, and when it began to slide upwards he caught it and leaned away, shoulders tense.

“Don’t,” His voice was small, and breathless. For a second, Vlad didn’t move, and then he pulled away completely and Danny relaxed a little. He couldn’t do it again, so soon after the first time. He was worn out, exhausted, and after so much attention had been paid to a part of him that he often tried to forget was there, self-conscious and slightly dysphoric. In the moment, that had been easier to ignore.

“My apologies.” Vlad said. That was the second time he’d apologized that night, and already it was more than he had ever done before. “You’re free to leave, if that’s what you’d like.”

Danny frowned at the floor. Is that what Vlad wanted him to do? To leave? He’d invited him to stay, but maybe that was just to fool around some more- and if Danny didn’t want to, maybe Vlad didn’t want him there. Of course he wouldn’t, though. Why would he *want* Danny to stay? They weren’t friends. Far from it, they were *enemies*. It didn’t make sense for Danny to stick around, just for the sake of it. But the idea of going home now, of leaving after what they’d done made him feel… bad. He didn’t know why, or exactly what he was feeling or even what he wanted right now, but it definitely wasn’t to go home and lay in bed, remembering everything and probably dreaming about it, too, alone.

“Is that what *you* want?” He asked, finally, ashamed at how pathetic he sounded.

“If I had my way, Daniel, you would never leave.” Vlad was deadpan and Danny looked at him, startled- though really, he shouldn’t have been. That was exactly something that the man would say. It was just, in this context, different. The implications were different.

Danny scowled at him, but he only smirked back. Finally, Danny sighed; he’d drop it, for now. There was really no point in bringing it up. That was just *Vlad*. “I have school tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Vlad replied, with reluctance.

“I should probably go home.”

“Right.”

The teen shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his face away. “Uh,” He began, but didn’t really know what to say. There was a lot going through his mind, like, if Vlad really felt that way, this could probably happen again, if Danny wanted. And like, he would be kind of disappointed if things went back to normal after this. And the question, what was it exactly that Vlad wanted from him?

He had always wanted Danny, in one way or another. As his son, and then that turned into wanting him as his protégé. When did it turn into wanting him… like this? And what exactly did ‘this’ mean? Was it purely sexual? He had a feeling that it didn’t matter in what way Vlad had him, but that the man just *wanted* him. That he would be content with having him in whatever way he could. That wasn’t a comforting thought.

A hand rest on his shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts and he looked at Vlad again. The touch was gentle, barely there- hesitant, even. Maybe because Danny had shied away from him before. “If you’re leaving,” He began, raising his hand to Danny’s neck, brushing his fingers through the short hairs there. “May I kiss you goodbye?”

Danny opened his mouth to protest, because Vlad’s eyes were heated and glowing, and it definitely seemed like he wanted more than a kiss. But he stopped before, when Danny said to, and he asked before trying anything again. That was a good sign. Danny nodded, turning toward him. Vlad leaned in and the younger boy’s eyes fell shut. Lips touched his own in a feather-light kiss, scratchy on his chin from Vlad’s beard. Danny sighed through his nose, pressing into a kiss.

Vlad cupped Danny’s face in his palm, and his other hand gripped his hip. It was only a few seconds before the older man went to pull away, but Danny reached out and caught him by the shirt, bringing him back for another kiss. The teen’s stomach seemed to flip (but in a good way) as Vlad kissed him again, this time harder. Passionately, fingers digging into Danny’s hip. They broke apart to breathe, but before Danny had really caught his breath Vlad pulled him in again, this time sliding his hand from Danny’s hip and over his waist. Over his chest, and neck until Vlad was holding his face in both hands.

Danny hesitantly placed his own hands on the older man’s chest, pressing his fingers into his firm muscle. Vlad touched his tongue to Danny’s lips and- knowing that if he didn’t, it wouldn’t end with just a ‘goodbye kiss’- the boy pushed him away and broke the kiss.

Panting, Danny stood up, almost irritated that Vlad seemed a lot more cool and collected that he was. “I have to go.” He said, walking past the man and around the bed to pick up his shoes and shirt. He heard Vlad sigh, and before he could turn around he had grabbed Danny’s waist, pulling him back, flush-against his chest. “Hey-“

“Should I assume this was a… singular instance?” Vlad asked, and it took Danny a second to realize what he meant. When it registered, he tilted his head back to look at the man above him.

With as much seriousness, as much firmness as he could gather while flustered as he was, he said, “It will be if you mess with my parents anymore.”

Vlad scowled, tightening his grip on Danny’s waist. When he spoke, his reluctance was clear. “I see. If that’s the case,” A portal, glowing a bright pink, opened in front of Danny. “I look forward to seeing you again, Little Badger.” He gently nudged the younger boy forward, toward the portal.

“Goodnight, Frootloop.” Danny stepped through, into his bedroom.


End file.
